Poreotics
Poreotics were a dance group act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Poreotics returned for JayGT: Three D, where they were eliminated in the Semifinals. Background Poreotics, also known as Poreotix, is an Asian American all-male dance crew from Westminster, California. The crew was formed in 2007 by Matthew "Dumbo" Nguyen and specializes in popping, choreography and robotics, hence the name Po-reo-tics. They have performed in numerous hip hop dance competitions, most notably coming in 1st place in the USA division of the 2009 and 2010 Hip-Hop Internationals and in other dance programs and competitions including the Vibe 15, FUSION X, Body Rock, and World Of Dance. On April 8, 2010, they were crowned the champions on the fifth season of America's Best Dance Crew. On January 14, 2011 they were crowned as Team of the Year at the World of Dance awards. They are known for their shades, dark glasses which they wear for all of their performances. Jet Li stated that they wear the shades because it gives them character. All of them are of Southeast Asian heritage. Matthew "Dumbo" Nguyen, Can Trong Nguyen, and Charles Viet Nguyen are Vietnamese while Andrew-Chad "Chad" Fausto Mayate, Lawrence "Law" Bravo Devera, and Justin "Jet Li" Valles are Filipino. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poreotics Poreotics tried out for JayGT: Fantasy Island, to where all of the judges weren't that impressed with them, so they are back for JayGT: Three D to show that they are capable of way more. FI Judge Cuts Poreotics' Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI04 consisted of dancing to different types of music in unison. The judges were mostly split for their performance; JayDK and Cards gave the group standing ovations, and they, along with Foxy, praised their performance while guest judge Smack and Pennies had some criticisms about the act. In the end, Poreotics' performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals along with Toni Braxton and Scatman John. 3D Judge Cuts Poreotics' Three D Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D01 consisted of dancing in unison again but this time to more robotic music. JayDK, Cards, guest judge Spinach, Pennies, and Foxy all gave the group standing ovations, praising them for the redemption and improvement since they last saw them. Poreotics' performance was strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Poreotics’ Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D06 consisted of dancing as a group again, to a pop music theme. Cards, Pennies, and Foxy gave the group standing ovations. Poreotics received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, along with KonstantinO, instead of Joel "Roomie" Berghult. Semifinals Poreotics’ Semifinals performance in Episode 3D09 consisted of dancing as a group once more in a more poppy dance routine. Feeling annoyed, Cards buzzed the act. Poreptics did not receive enough votes to move on to the Top 10, eliminating them from the competition instead of Lin-Manuel Miranda. After the Show Poreotics competed on Season 2 of World of Dance. They were eliminated in the Divisional Finals. Category:Acts Category:Dance Groups Category:FI Acts Category:FI Dance Groups Category:ABDC Contestants Category:3D Acts Category:3D Dance Groups Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:ABDC Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists Category:World of Dance Contestants Category:Threepeaters Category:UB Acts Category:UB Dance Groups